


A Strange New World

by PennPayper



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Comic-Con, F/F, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennPayper/pseuds/PennPayper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail spends time in Holly's world and learns a thing or two about her nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange New World

**Author's Note:**

> I have been dealing with stories of Comic-Con all week and this ficlet totally came from all of that. I hope you enjoy the trip.

Gail regretted saying yes the moment the plane landed in San Diego, California. But she held her tongue. She was still wondering how she was going to explain this unexpected trip to America to her friends. She had told them that Holly and she were visiting some of Holly’s family. But not everyone believed her. The lie did make it easy for Gail to block any questions because she could simply say she did not know the people, did not care to know the people and was only taking the trip for Holly. It was the closest answer to the truth. Gail was doing this all for Holly.

Gail sat watching the long line of people slowly file out of the plane. They were moving at an aggravatingly slow rate. Not aggravating to her but to an anxious Holly who sat besides her gently rocking her leg. 

“They’re almost done, Holly.” Gail knew Holly had been anticipating this trip for a week but she had not known how much until after they boarded the plane. It was kind of ironic considering Gail had only suggested the trip in jest.

“I still don’t understand why we are waiting for them all. We could have stood and disembarked before a third of these people. It is specifically why I chose seats so close to the front.” Holly gave a frustrated sigh. Gail rolled her eyes.

“Just remind yourself that we’re here. We are actually on the ground and two hours away from nerdville. I would think you would be excited right now, your nerd glands tingling up a storm.”

“I am excited. I just can’t wait to get off this plane.” Holly exhaled slowly. Gail could tell she was trying to tamper down her enthusiasm.

Gail wished she could borrow Holly’s anticipation. All she felt was dread. Finally the line of passengers was at its end. Holly immediately jumped up, grabbed Gail’s hand and led them both off of the plane.

As they stepped off the jet, they were greeted with the warm sun and fresh air. Two things Gail found lacking during the six hours on the plane. It did not help that she had the aisle seat. The window seat had been taken and there was no way Gail would commit to sitting next to a stranger for several hours in close quarters.

Still Gail felt she probably should not complain. She was spending a week in California with her girlfriend. It was their first real trip together. It kind of solidified them as a true blue couple. Gail imagined trips to the beach, shopping and warm nights with Holly and smiled. She then saw the banner greeting all the passengers entering the airport and the smile disappeared. For one moment, she had forgotten why were really there. But the banner brought it back. San Diego’s Comic Con International was a must visit for millions of people and this year it had two new attendees on its roster.

“We have two hours to get to our hotel and change.” Holly said as she scanned through the itinerary on her phone.

“We might want to get our bags first.”

While Gail p could not muster up an ounce of excitement for what she considered was a geek’s dream on steroids, she could not help but find Holly’s frenzy charming. Her nerd was amazingly adorable when she was antsy. Gail groaned at what she now considered adorable and charming. She must really have it bad to think that way.

Holly spotted the sign leading to their luggage area and dragged Gail along through the airport to baggage claims. As she looked down at their linked hands, Gail reedited her thoughts. She definitely really had it bad.

\--------------------------------------

Two hours later, Gail stepped out of the bedroom and did a quick search for Holly. If they took any more time Holly would miss the first panel on her list and according to her that was a must-see panel. Since the sci-fi loving doctor was nowhere to be seen, Gail guessed there was only one place she could be. She knocked gently on the bathroom door and waited until she heard Holly's voice question back.

“I don’t think whatever you’re doing in there should take an hour.” Gail smiled to herself. “Unless you are doing something really wrong or something really right.”

The bathroom door swung opened and the smirking doctor stepped out. She looked very proud of herself. And the little twirl she did only highlighted the fact. Gail was not sure how to take the grin or the wardrobe. She then took in the entirety of Holly's costume and grimaced.

“You are not leaving this room like that.”

Holly turned to the bathroom’s mirror and gave herself a once over.

“What’s wrong?” Holly asked in an almost too serious tone. “I think I nailed it.”

“Well, unless you’re looking to get nailed you are not leaving in that.” Holly leaned against the bathroom door and smiled seductively at Gail.

“Is that a suggestion or an offer?” Gail did not take the attractive bait.

“Holly, seriously! What are you thinking?”

“Its Comic-con, Gail.” Holly sighed. “You’re supposed to dress up.”

She adjusted her costume in the mirror, straightening what Gail surmised was a crown.

“I’m Wonder Woman.” 

Holly's announcement drew a blank stare from Gail.

“Please tell me you know who Wonder Woman is?”

Gail frowned. “By your outfit, I’m guessing she is a very patriotic American dominatrix.”

“Oh, come on!” Holly bellowed. She took another exaggerated twirl then posed with her hands on her hips. Gail shrugged and shook her head.

“I’ve got nothing.”

Holly dropped the pose in defeat. “Well, believe me. She’s very powerful.”

Gail grinned slyly. “I see the suit, Holly. I have no doubt in her power.”

Holly rolled her eyes. “We’re going to be late.”

Gail watched as Holly gathered her things for a day at the conference. She had to admit the more she watched her in the suit, the more she was growing to love it. It highlighted two very lovely features Gail loved about Holly.

"I still don't think you should wear that out but..." Gail wrapped her arms around Holly from behind and pulled her against her chest.

“Well, wonders never cease.” She muttered as she kissed her girl’s shoulder. She heard the catch in Holly's breathing and smiled.

“Funny, Gail.” Holly said as she leaned back against her lover.

“I’m just starting to feel the effects of this wonder power.” Gail pulled Holly even closer, nipping down her neck. Holly turned around wearing with an ear-to-ear grin of her own. She wrapped her arms around Gail's neck, settling into what Gail hoped was support of her idea to stay in.

“I’ve read Wonder Woman comic books and watched the show since I was kid." Holly moaned as Gail's lips skimmed the top of her breast. "I’m pretty sure what you are thinking is not one of her powers.”

“It must be all you then.” Gail kept busy kissing the skin left revealed by the costume. Holly leaned back in content.

“You are making us late.”

Gail let her hands slide down Holly's hip with a wicked grin. “Give me one second and you won’t care.”

As Gail went to her knees, the alarms must have went off in Holly's head. Much to Gail’s disappointment, Holly quickly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into standing position.

“While I have no doubt that you could make me forget my name let alone the time… I really want to go to the panel.” Holly ended her point with a well-executed whine. Gail groaned in disgust.

“Okay. We’re leaving.”

Holly literally jumped for joy. “You won’t regret this. I swear.”

Holly grabbed her bag and rushed to the door before turning to see a slow moving Gail make her way over to her. She smiled.

“Say it.”

Gail shook her head.

“Oh, please. Say it.”

Gail grabbed the door, holding it open as Holly exited.

Finally she uttered with no emotion at all, “I'm excited.”

A completely happy Holly pulled Gail in for a quick but passionate kiss. It's intensity was enough to make Gail's head spin. It must have been the same for Holly for she rested her head on Gail's for a moment. Holly whispered her thanks and kissed Gail's forehead. She then headed down the hallways. 

Gail smiled. Holly was right, she supposed. She could never regret the joy she had given Holly in that moment. With a shrug that showed signs of resignation, Gail closed the hotel room door and jogged to catch up with Holly.

\---------------------------

Three panels and one signature session later, Gail clenched Holly’s hand as she stood in line. Her face was showing the wear of the long day and impatience with the crowd's continuing enthusiasm. Holly chuckled and stroked her partner’s shoulder.

“This is the last one I swear.” She promised. “Then we break.”

“Break?!” Gail groaned. “What about leave?”

“Oh, admit it Gail. You’re enjoying yourself. Look at all the stares you're getting. And the compliments you’re getting on your costume.” Holly smiled.

“I’m wearing my uniform.” Gail growled.

“They don’t have to know that.” Holly replied, moving forward with the line.

Gail looked around the hall they stood in, taking in all the different costumes. There were robots, aliens and monsters. There were guys dressed in tights and women dressed in armor. The room was loud as everyone held different conversations. Gail had tried to listen in on a few of them until she realized she just did not want to remember anything of what was being said.

"Holly, this room reeks of desperation and unwanted virginity." 

Holly's eyebrows cocked at Gail's observation. "How would you even know how that smells?"

"I didn't until this trip to nerd land." Gail dramatically shook her head. "Now the stench probably won't ever leave my clothes."

"Poor babe." Holly whispered sarcastically. Gail knew it but she took what little pity she could get.

"I know. I'll have to take up naming the cats that follow me around because of the stench. It's really terrible when you think about it."

Holly chuckled as she flipped through the comic-con material.

"I would think you would have a better understanding of those in attendance today. After all you are dating a nerd."

"These are not your people, Holly."

"And why is that?" Holly asked.

"Because you are one hundred percent likely to get laid tonight even with that costume." Gail looked Holly over. "Change that. Especially with that costume."

Holly laughed and looked at Gail with adoration in her eyes. Gail really did love being with someone who not only got her sense of humor but absolutely enjoyed it. Her limited euphoria did not last however. She watched in confusion as Holly looked over Gail's shoulder and squealed in excitement.

“Great costume!”

Gail turned and eyed the smiling man who had temporarily stolen Holly's affections. He did not look like he belong there. While he was definitely a nerd he was just dressed in a oddly put together suit. A suit that for some unknown reason sent Holly into fits.

"You look just like him!" She yelped.

"Why thank you." He smiled back.

"And you are British!" Holly grabbed Gail's arm in glee. Gail never felt more lost in a conversation.

"And you are wearing the American flag. It looks very good on you. " The man leered at Holly. It was a look Gail definitely did not appreciate.

“Eyes front, guy.” Gail ordered. The man gave her a cheeky grin.

“Oh, a cop. I understand. Cops are cool.” He smiled.

“Yes they are.” Holly fervently agreed. “You know what else is cool? Bow ties. Bow ties are cool.”

"Holly, have you lost your mind?" Gail interjected. But the man paid her no attention. He just straightened his bow tie and nodded.

“And Fez." He said pointing to his hat. "Don’t forget the Fez. I wear a Fez now.”

"Fezzes are cool." The two said in unison and shared a laugh. Gail found the entire scene sickening. Luckily the door of the room they were waiting for finally opened and the line began to move again.

“Maybe after the panel, we can go for some fish fingers and custard.” It was an earnest offer. One that Gail found odd and instantly thought to turn down. But Holly beat her to the punch then decided to drink it.

“I would love that!” She squealed yet again. Gail was seeing a new side of Holly and she was not sure she understood what she saw. As they headed inside the room, Gail tapped Holly's arm.

“Did you just agree to the weirdest dinner date on Earth?”

Holly smiled. "He's the doctor."

"Of what?"

Gail sighed. "You are supposed say who."

"What?"

“Come on silly." Holly grabbed Gail's hand. "Let’s get inside.” Luckily Holly was leading because Gail was still working out their conversation in her mind. 

"Doctor who?"

Holly giggled. "Was that so hard?"

Gail frowned then gave up trying to understand. She just reminded herself she was on foreign land and she was not talking about being in the United States. 

\-------------------------

Gail felt she had experienced joy before. Everyone had points in their lives where the emotion popped up. But Gail's prior experiences were nothing like the exhilaration she felt when she and Holly finally made it back to the hotel. She threw opened their room's door, tossed the bags and and fell on the bed in much relief. Holly laughed at the display while she closed the door behind them.

"This is wonderful." Gail groaned.

“That was also wonderful." Holly sighed. "And imagine. We have three more days to go.”

Gail grimaced, pressing her face into the pillow. “Holly, please don’t kill my buzz.”

The brunette smiled down at the blonde and caressed the back of her head.

“You did great. I even think you made some friends.” Gail looked up, questioning Holly's sanity with one stare.

“Okay. Maybe not." Holly admitted. "But some people will remember you.”

Gail muttered great and threw herself back facedown onto the bed. Holly's heart warmed as she watched Gail. Finally she laid on the bed besides the tired woman and pressed her lips to Gail’s ear.

“If there was ever any doubt that you love me, you certainly removed it today." Her lips caressed Gail's ear. "Thank you.” 

With a quick kiss, she headed for the bathroom. Gail flipped over in the bed, her complete focus on Holly.

“You are not changing, are you?”

“Oh no." Holly grinned saucily. "You have definitely earned yourself some wonder sex tonight.”

“I don’t know what that is…" Gail frowned. "but I’m willing to work it out. Does it include the whip you’re carrying?”

Holly sighed.

“Gail, it’s the lasso of truth. It’s a weapon of good, forged by the gods. It forces you to obey and never lie. It can also be used to help her float and disrupt spells. Sometimes it can control people but--”

Gail jumped out of the bed and pulled Holly into a kiss, stopping the flow of unnecessary information. It was some time before Holly was allowed to breathe on her own again. When their lips finally separated Holly smiled, her eyes clouded with desire.

“Too much?”

Gail nodded. Holly rested her head against Gail's shoulder, happy to just be held by Gail. She caressed her girlfriend's cheek and leaned in when Gail pulled her closer.

"After spending the day doing everything I wanted, I propose we spend the rest of it doing what you want." She smiled, totally enamored with the woman who's arms were wrapped around her. "So what do you want to do, Gail?"

Gail pressed her lips to Holly's ear and smirked.

"What I want to do Holly is to end this night wearing you like lipstick."

Holly lost her breath for a moment at Gail's declaration. She shivered in anticipation.

"That can be arranged."

The two leaned in for another heated kiss. The kiss rapidly grew more heated with each moment. Gail turned as she laid Holly onto the bed. She paused the kiss to look into her girlfriend's eyes. Oddly she did not miss the glasses. While she loved Holly in them, she loved that there were no barriers between their gaze.

“Holly," Gail said after a moment of quiet contemplation. "You’re right. You should not have any doubt. Because there is no doubt. None whatsoever. No lasso needed.”

Holly smiled. At the weirdly worded confession. "I love you too, Gail. And you get extra points for mentioning the lasso."

"Extra points." Gail grinned. "And when can these points be redeemed?"

"You will know. Believe me."

Holly pulled Gail back into the kiss. The last thought on the Canadian cop's mind was that nerd land was not so bad after all now that she had her own special nerd as a tour guide. And what a tour it was.


End file.
